Langston Wilde
Langston Wilde is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Actress History: *Brittany Underwood (07/2006-09/2006 & 01/2012; recurring & 09/2006-04/2011; contract) Character History: Langston Wilde was a strong and independent teenager, who had endured huge trials in her young life. Until she met Starr Manning, she had very few friends and spent a great deal of time alone. Langston was a free spirit and different from other kids her own age, however she never concerned herself with how others viewed her. Langston met Starr Manning the summer before they both entered high school. Due to Starr's problems at home, she hadn't had much of an opportunity to develop friendships with kids her own age. Although Langston had a tough exterior in the beginning, she soon warmed up to Starr and a friendship was formed. Langston proved herself to be a trusted friend to Starr often. When another student, Brittany Jennings began harassing Starr, Langston defended Starr. One time, Langston even punched Brittany after she verbally attacked Starr at school. Langston supported Starr several times, including the night Starr was almost attacked by her boyfriend Cole (who was under the influence of drugs at the time.) At school, Langston began encountering another student, Markko Rivera. Markko loved to dance and had a rough, but confident personality. Markko was attracted to Langston, but also turned off by her tough exterior. Markko had a difficult time expressing his feelings to a cold Langston. Starr attempted to bring Langston and Markko together, but Langston insisted that she had no interest in Markko. Langston successfully hid her feelings for Markko, until she believed he had developed an interest in Starr. Later, Langston revealed her true feelings for Markko and the two began dating. Langston began to open up to Markko, but it was obvious she was hiding something. Alone one night, Langston propositioned Markko and asked him to make love to her. Although he cared deeply for Langston, Markko had respect for her and didn't feel the time was right for them to embark upon a sexual relationship. Insulted, Langston lashed out at Markko for turning down her advances. After Markko expressed his genuine feelings for Langston, she accepted his explanation and their relationship grew stronger than ever. Soon, Langston began spending a great deal of time at the home of Starr's Aunt Dorian, where Starr and her family were living. When Langston didn't sleep over, she would arrive bright and early the next morning in time for breakfast. Her friends began noticing that Langston's missionary parents were regularly out of the country and that Langston rarely spent any time at her own home. When Markko became concerned and wanted to meet Langston's parents, Langston initiated an argument and Markko dropped the subject. In fact, whenever her friends would inquire about her missing parents, Langston would claim that they were overseas on an important mission. Dorian developed a sincere concern for Langston, and began worrying about her well-being. When Dorian questioned Starr about Langston's parents, Starr defended her friend. However, secretly Starr, Markko and Cole had their own suspicions concerning Langston's home life. One day, Dorian hired Rex to investigate Langston's parents. Rex's discovery was horrifying: Langston's parents had been dead for over a year. While on assignment in South America, Langston's parents were killed in an automobile accident. Somehow, Child Services had never learned about the Wilde's deaths. Fearing that she would be forced to live in a foster home, Langston decided that she would care for and support herself. With money left from her parents' estate, Langston paid the mortgage and all the household bills. Afraid that her friends would view her differently if they knew the truth, Langston decided to keep her parent's deaths from them. Upon learning the truth from Rex, Dorian confronted Langston. Initially, Langston adamantly denied Dorian's findings, but finally broke down and told Dorian the truth. In a heart wrenching display, Langston revealed the yearlong horror that she had experienced. Determined to care for Langston, Dorian insisted that Langston move into La Boulaie (Dorian's estate) and began making plans to adopt her. Still distraught over her parents' deaths, Langston resisted Dorian's help, but after realizing Dorian wanted the best for her, she agreed to move into La Boulaie and accept Dorian as her foster mother. Once Starr, Markko and Cole learned the truth about Langston's parents, Langston was surprised by the emotional support her friends provided. Starr told Langston that she considered her a sister, and Markko proclaimed his love to Langston. One day, Brittany overheard Starr and Cole discussing Langston's situation. Before Dorian could set her plans in motion, Brittany placed an anonymous call to Child Services, and Langston was forcibly placed in foster care. Dorian, Starr and Markko were devastated and did their best to encourage a depressed Langston. Dorian worked relentlessly and was able to use her social standing in the community to gain custody of Langston. Although Langston now had a stable and loving home, she was now forced to deal with the loss of her parents. With help from Dorian and her friends, Langston began to make progress and embraced her new family. When Cole later lost his mother in a tragic accident, he turned to Langston and the two mourned their losses. Both Langston and Cole were required to attend grief counseling and began spending a great deal of time together. When Starr realized that Cole was able to confide in Langston and not her, Starr began lashing out at Langston. Langston was understanding and tried to help Starr relate to Cole. Although Langston and Cole realized that their grief caused them to become closer, both loved Starr and decided to remain just friends. After Starr became pregnant with Cole's baby, she decided to have an abortion before Cole or her family could discover that she was pregnant. At the last minute, Langston gave Cole the address where Starr was. Cole stopped Starr from aborting their baby, telling her to take the time to think of what was best. Cole and Starr, with fake ID's, ran away to Virginia Beach. Dorian caught Langston trying to hide a pregnancy book, and suspected that Langston was pregnant; Dorian took Langston to have an abortion, but Langston decided to tell Dorian the truth. Cole and Starr were soon found and brought back to Llanview. In August of 2008, Clint Buchanan hatched a plan to get Buchanan Enterprises back from Dorian, who had seized control of the company several months earlier in a hostile takeover. Clint discovered that Langston had other family and decided to use this information to force Dorian to give up control of the company. Clint paid off Columbian officials to release Langston's uncle, Ray Montez, from a prison where he was serving time for murder. At the same time, Dorian had told Langston she wanted to adopt her and Langston had accepted the offer. During a party to celebrate the impending adoption, Ray Montez showed up at La Boulaie and announced that he was Langston's uncle. Dorian immediately knew that there was more to Ray than met the eye and she expedited efforts to adopt Langston. While at the courthouse to make her adoption of Langston official, Dorian was stunned when Ray entered the courtroom and demanded legal custody of his niece. The judge sided with Ray and Dorian became livid, overturning a table and threatening to get even with the judge. The judge then cited her for contempt of court and threw her into jail for the night. Meanwhile, Ray was under orders by Clint to pretend that he was going to take Langston back to Columbia with him. Cole overheard the two men discussing these plans and later told Langston and the others about Clint's role in bringing Ray to town. After apologizing to the court, Dorian was released and quickly learned from the teens that Clint was behind everything. She marched over to the Buchanan mansion, where she told a shocked Clint that she had no intention of giving over the company. Dorian then hatched her own plan to make Ray go away permanently by paying mobster Jackie McNaughton to put out a hit on Ray. Her family was livid that Dorian refused to give up the company in exchange for Langston's freedom, but Langston said she understood and admired Dorian for not backing down. A tearful Langston then prepared to leave behind the life and family she had come to love in Llanview. The situation came to a head at the airport, as Ray and Langston prepared to depart. Dorian had second thoughts about ordering a hit on Ray and told Jackie to call it off, but he said it was too late. Langston spied the hit man (who was dressed up as an airplane pilot) moments before he was about to fire and shouted that he had a gun. John McBain, who had been tipped off by Addie Cramer that Dorian had hired an "exterminator," showed up in the nick of time and shot the gun out of the hit man's hand. However, Ray's wife Vanessa (who had just arrived at the airport from Columbia with Ray's daughter, Lola) picked up the gun and shot Ray. A shocked Langston tried to take in all that transpired: the realization that her uncle had been shot and was being returned to jail, that she wasn't going to Columbia, and that she had a cousin she knew nothing about. Langston befriended her cousin Lola and convinced her to run away when immigration officials threatened to deport her and Vanessa. Cristian ended up marrying Vanessa, which meant that Lola could stay in the states. She got closer to Langston and Markko, and Langston was unaware that Lola harbored a crush on her boyfriend. Langston was there for Starr when Starr gave birth in November of 2008, only to be told that the baby had died. However, when Starr later lied under oath to prevent her father from being convicted of plotting to steal her baby, Langston said that she didn't understand why Starr would do that and the two of them had a heated argument, although they later made up. In December, Dorian presented Langston with a framed certificate of her adoption, which officially made her Dorain's daughter. Meanwhile, Langston was excited to learn from Markko that he had been accepted to college and assumed he meant Llanview University. When Langston found a letter he received from UCLA, Markko admitted that he had been accepted to UCLA, but said that he wasn't going to go because he wanted to stay close to Langston. Langston was shocked when her uncle Ray returned to town and declared that he had been cleared of all charges in his first wife's murder. Vanessa had confessed to setting up Ray, although she claimed she had not killed Ray's first wife. Lola and Ray moved in to La Boulaie, where Langston was staying. In March of 2009, Langston and Markko attended the spring dance at school. Lola (who had tagged along) shocked Markko when she planted a kiss on him, but Langston had no idea because Markko and Lola agreed not to tell her. Langston even encouraged Markko to dance with Lola, because she had no friends. Later, Langston walked in to the kitchen of the Buenos Dias Café and felt like she had interrupted something between Lola and Markko, unaware that Lola had just come onto Markko again, but Markko insisted everything was fine, and declared his love to Langston. Weeks later, Langston interrupted Lola and Markko again in the kitchen but this time Markko admitted that Lola had been hitting on him for weeks. Langston was furious at her cousin and told her she would never come between her and her man. She and Markko decided to make love for the first time after prom, and they rented a room at the Palace Hotel for the occasion. As Langston told Starr about their plans, Dorian overheard and at first told Langston that she couldn't have sex with Markko. Langston told Dorian that she and Markko had waited for two years and were making the adult decision to consummate their relationship. Dorian was proud of Langston for thinking things through very carefully and demonstrated her acceptance by giving Langston a gold case of French condoms for her special night. Unbeknownst to Langston and Markko, Lola set out to sabotage their prom night by poking holes in the condoms. After Lola dropped acid and confessed what she had done to Ray and Dorian, Dorian called Langston and warned her not to use the condoms. Markko said he never intended to use the condoms Dorian had provided and instead brought out the ones he had purchased. The two then made love. Langston proudly watched Markko graduate as valedictorian of Llanview High School and asked Dorian to host a graduation party for Markko at La Boulaie so she could get to know Markko's parents, Ernesto and Aurelia. Unfortunately, Dorian had just been dumped by Ray, who moved out of town to be with Lola, who was admitted to a sanitarium. Dorian proceeded to get drunk and, after confusing the Riveras for the help, blurted out to Markko's parents that Langston and Markko had had sex on prom night. The Riveras stormed out, taking Markko with them, and Langston threw Dorian in the pool. The Riveras refused to let Markko see Langston. Dorian tried to make it up to Langston by befriending Aurelia and then organizing a dinner party for the Riveras and all of the people Dorian had betrayed. But the party only made matters worse, and Ernesto told Markko that he would be kicked out of their home if he continued to date Langston. Markko stood up to his father, and Viki and Charlie agreed to let Markko stay with them at Llanfair. Langston offered to loan Markko money to help pay for his school expenses, but Markko said he wanted to take care of himself on his own. When David Vickers returned to town, hoping to film a reality TV show, Langston got Markko hired as the cameraman. Markko called Langston to tell her he was filming at the Buchanan mansion, then had to hang up when Clint Buchanan started firing his rifle at David. When she went to the Buchanan mansion to check on Markko, Langston spied the attractive producer, Ford, pouring a bucket of water over his shirtless body to cool off. Ford told Langston that the TV show was a bust, and she suggested turning it into a romance. Markko was jealous after walking in on Langston and Ford being chummy. But his jealousy soon gave way to passion, and he and Langston had sex in the stables. Langston and Markko continued to grow close as Markko entered Llanview University in the fall and Langston began her senior year of high school. Langston was happy when Markko's father finally accepted their relationship. Markko surprised Langston by secretly filming them having sex at Cole's apartment, where Markko was now living. When Markko's parents saw the footage, Langston was horrified, but Starr pointed out that Langston & Markko are responsible young adults, and Markko's parents quickly put the incident behind them. Langston found herself thinking about Ford, which made Markko jealous, although Langston assured Markko she only loved him. On New Year's Eve 2009, Langston was shocked when Ford showed up at Ultraviolet and said he had moved to Llanview permanently. It turned out he had taking a job as a teaching assistant at Llanview University, and would be teaching the same film class that Markko was going to take. Langston told Markko he had no reason to be jealous of Ford. When Dorian's actions as mayor upset the family, Langston moved out of LaBoulaie and into Markko's apartment. She confided in Blair that she had fantasized about Ford while having sex with Markko, and Blair urged Langston to stay away from Ford, but when Ford showed up at Langston's 18th birthday party, she secretly made out with Ford. After interrupting them, Blair told Ford to go after someone his own age. Langston struggled with her attraction to Ford, who accused her of playing it safe with Markko. Her passion eventually won out and she and Ford began a torrid affair, under the nose of an unsuspecting Markko. Langston's erratic behavior raised the eyebrows of Markko and Starr, but Langston attributed her mood swings and late nighters to the high school musical she was writing. Starr was furious when she found out that Langston had based her musical on Starr and Cole's troubled relationship, including her teenage pregnancy and Todd's abusive behavior, even after Starr asked her not to. But she eventually gave Langston a pass. When Starr came home to find Langston and Ford together, with an open condom wrapper on the floor, she accused Langston of having sex with Ford and Langston admitted everything. When Starr told Langston that couldn't keep on lying to Markko, Langston agreed, saying she would break up with him because she really wanted to be with Ford. Starr told Cole, believing that Markko was about to find out, but then Langston thought better of coming clean and instead lied to Starr and Cole that she had broken up with Ford. She continued to carry on with Ford behind everyone's backs, although Cole was suspicious that Langston was lying. Starr made Langston promise on their friendship that she was through with Ford, and Langston complied. Langston briefly considered breaking up with Ford when Markko nearly caught them together at the Palace Hotel and Ford made Markko look like a fool, but Ford told Langston that she was the one who was making Markko look like a fool, and then Ford told Langston that he was falling in love with her. Guilty over lying to Markko, Langston tried to back out of going to the prom but he and Starr pushed her to go. After overhearing Layla and Cris talk about Ford having casual sex with Karen, the pizza girl, Langston snuck away from the prom and caught him having sex with Karen. Langston was livid but then Ford spun the story to make himself look good and Langston ended up kissing him, only to have Markko walk in and see them together. Markko had discovered the affair by accident and couldn't believe Langston would cheat on him. Langston tried to explain, but Markko was so angry he hit Ford before storming out. Ford then told Langston that the thrill was gone and he didn't want to see her anymore, devastating Langston, who thought Ford really loved her. Langston went back to the apartment to find Markko packing his bags, and later told Starr everything that had happened. The next morning, she learned from Dorian that someone had bludgeoned Ford in the head while he slept in bed. Langston denied doing it and defended Markko when he was arrested for the crime. Langston falsely confessed to the police that she had bludgeoned Ford to free Markko. The police realized neither of them was guilty after eavesdropping on a conversation between them and freed Markko. Langston tried to reconnect with Markko, but he rejected her advances. In turn, Langston rejected Ford's efforts to reunite, throwing him in a pool at one point to let him know they were over. She was sad to discover that Markko had been accepted into UCLA and was moving to California with Karen, the pizza girl who had been having an affair with Ford and hoped to pursue an acting career. She and Markko shared a bittersweet goodbye. Langston enrolled at Llanview University in the fall of 2010 and was dismayed to learn that she would have to take an introductory film class taught by Robert Ford, who had been hired as a professor. Ford pursued Langston and told her that he was trying to learn from his past mistakes. Langston agreed to give him a second chance, but then Brody Lovett showed up at the college and beat up Ford for sleeping with Jessica while she wasn't in her right mind and possibly getting her pregnant. Langston told Ford she wanted nothing to do with him, but later seemed to change her mind when she came over to Ford's place and began making out with him. Langston told Ford they could keep their relationship a secret, since Ford would get in trouble for being involved with a student. She led Ford into the hallway, kissing him as a secretly planted camera took photos. Langston sent the photos to the university dean, who promptly fired Ford. Langston admitted to Ford that she had set him up, and Dorian told her she was a true Cramer woman, but she began to regret her actions after being admonished by Starr and learning that Ford wouldn't be able to teach anywhere ever again. Langston was shocked when she ran into Markko at the local coffee shop. Markko explained he was back in town because his father was having heart bypass surgery. Langston felt the distance between them and felt even further removed from Markko's life when she learned that Markko had begun dating Karen while in California. Langston and Markko gave emotional support to Cole when Starr and Hope were kidnapped by Elijah Clarke. After James shared his suspicion that Hannah was involved in Starr and Hope's disappearance, Langston and Ford agreed to help James dig up proof. They staked out Marty's home, hoping that Hannah would lead them to Starr and Hope, but Langston had to take Ford to the hospital after he began coughing up blood. When Langston learned from the doctor that Ford had been beaten up, she called the hospital and unknowingly told Ford's mother Inez about his beating. Inez raced to the hospital with Clint, and Ford claimed he didn't know who attacked him. When Inez told Langston that Starr and Hope weren't being held by Eli, she and Ford realized that Hannah had them after all. Langston was relieved when Starr and Hope were rescued safely and stood by Starr after Cole was sentenced to 10 years in jail for having murdered Elijah Clarke. Langston was sad when Markko left town again, returning to his studies at UCLA. Over her family's objections, Langston decided to give Ford another chance but told Ford she needed to know she could trust him before she could fully accept him back into her life. In November, Langston agreed to begin dating Ford but only on the condition that they remain celibate for six months. She seemed to have a harder time abstaining from sex than Ford, becoming visibly frustrated whenever she saw a shirtless man. When Ford was beaten up by his father during a boxing match, Langston went with him to the hospital so he could get checked out. That night, Ford's father was shot dead. Bobby had disappeared from the hospital room on the night his father was killed, but Langston told police that she was with him the entire time. Langston told Ford she was moving up the end date of the sex freeze to Valentine's Day and eagerly awaited their special date. Langston encouraged Starr to move on from Cole and pursue a relationship with James and supported Starr's decision to break up with Cole. Langston was shocked when Ford got fired from his teaching job at Llanview University after Clint called in a favor to the dean after Inez revealed to Bo and Nora that he wanted to destroy their marriage. Ford got a job as a hot dog vendor, complete with a ridiculous outfit, endearing him to Langston even more. On Valentine's Day, Langston grew frustrated when Robert stood her up. She caught Ford leaving Capricorn with another woman. The next day, Starr told Langston that it had been revealed at Jessica's wedding that Ford was the father of her baby, not Brody. Langston and Starr realized that Ford had been with Jessica's alter, Tess, and Brody confirmed that Tess was back. Langston called Ford and he acknowledged that he was with Tess but they were disconnected before he could tell her where he was. Brody tracked them down in Las Vegas, and Langston followed Brody there. Brody and Langston arrived to discover that Tess had married Ford using her legal name, Jessica. Brody arrested Tess for assaulting him and brought Tess and Ford back to Llanview, where Ford sided with his new wife against Viki and Clint. Ford explained that he had to marry Tess so he could be a father to Ryder. Ford promised to have Tess committed to St. Anne's, but he was forced to renege after Tess caught wind of his plan, causing Langston to dump him. Dorian, newly married to David Vickers, arranged for Langston to write a screenplay about David's life and hired none other than Markko to direct. Markko came to Llanview to convince Langston that they could make a good team, and she agreed to move out to Los Angeles where they could work on the movie. Langston bid a teary goodbye to Starr and left Llanview in April of 2011. In January of 2012, Starr moved to Los Angeles with Hope to record her own album. She visited with Markko and Langston and told them that Cole was actually alive but that she would probably never see him again. A man came to the door and told Starr that Todd wanted her to have a bodyguard, who turned out to be Cole. Cole said he had reunited with his parents but wanted to be with his family, which was Starr and Hope. Starr and Cole shared a joyous reunion with Langston & Markko. Crimes Committed *She failed to report that her parents died in a car accident while in South America *Lived independently as a minor for over a year by forging her parents' signatures in order to pay bills *She helped Starr and Cole try to run away 2007 *She hid from child services with the help of Starr Manning 2007 *She brroke into Cole Thornhart and Marty Saybrooke's apartment and discovered that Cole was kidnapped 2007 *Helped hide Cole from the police after he shot Miles Laurence 2007 *Helped Cole and Starr run away again after Starr discovered she was pregnant 2008 *She falsely confessed to bludgeoning Robert Ford 2010 Wilde, Langston Wilde, Langston